enderman_of_d00mfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DaSmileKat/The Minecraft Gods: Kanvotton, the Cobblestone God
He is one of the oldest gods there is, along with Sorfegas, the Grass Goddess. He is stronger than the Grass God, and can defeat an army of withers and ender dragons, and can also defeat a tiny Slime Titan. Two Cobblestone Gods is as powerful as the Snow Golem Titan. However, the Cobblestone God regens slightly slower than the Grass God. Health: 720 Status: Minecraft God Abilities: Smash (21, melee attack), Power Charge (39, charges at you at full speed, does a lot of knockback, melee attack), Rock throw (3 per piece, throws 5 pieces of cobblestone off his body, ranged attack), Shockwave (20 damage within 10 blocks, damage declines by 1 every block. The Cobblestone God smashes his body on the ground, creating a shockwave in a certain direction. ranged attack). He can use two melee attacks or two ranged attacks at the same time, but never a melee attack and a ranged attack at the same time. When unprovoked, he will create some new ore if all ore has been mined in an area, and bless nearby mobs with Haste I and Strength I. (Note: Strength is nerfed, so that each level of strength increases damage by 50% instead of 130%.) Regen: 2.5 HP/second Armor: 4 armor factor (see the main Minecraft Gods page for meaning of armor factor) Drops: 64-128 Cobblestone, 16-32 Coal, 16-32 Iron Ingot, 8-16 Gold Ingot, 0-8 Diamonds, 0-8 God Cobblestone, 15% chance to drop the Power Hammer, 25% chance to drop the Shockwave Creator. Use God Cobblestone to craft the Cobblestone God's Sword that does 21 damage, or the Cobblestone God's Bow that does 15 damage, charges quickly and uses cobblestone as ammo, or the Cobblestone God's Armor. The Cobblestone God's Helmet gives 0.5 armor factor, +110 Max Health and +0.4 HP/second regen. The Cobblestone God's Chestplate gives 1.25 armor factor, +280 Max Health and +1 HP/second regen. The Cobblestone God's Leggings gives 1 armor factor, +210 Max Health and +1 HP/second regen. The Cobblestone God's Boots gives 0.25 armor factor, +100 Max Health and +0.8 HP/second regen. The full set allows you to fly, and get Haste I and Strength I. The Power Hammer is a weapon that does 39 damage and does a lot of knockback, and the Shockwave Creator generates a shockwave that does the same amount of damage as the Cobblestone God's shockwave. Experience: 18000 Appearance: A cube of cobblestone that's 4.8 blocks tall, about as tall as 3 creepers stacked. Behavior: The Cobblestone God will not attack unless provoked. To provoke the Cobblestone God, do 3 damage to him in 10 seconds or use an explosion to blow up at least 5 stone/cobblestone. He will try to get close to you, because he is better at melee than at range. He will run away if a projectile is coming, so use a fast projectile or sneak up on him. When defeated, the Cobblestone God will explode into cobblestone fragments, while the drops drop and his spirit flies up. Strategies: It is basically impossible to defeat the Cobblestone God using diamond gear. You must get some Grass God's Armor, and use the Vine Grower and the Life Raygun as weapons. Enchant the Grass God's Armor with Protection IV, as that armor isn't really that protective. Try to stay away from the Cobblestone God, as he is better at melee. Strength potions won't help much, because you'll mostly be using ranged attacks. Finally, when the Cobblestone God is defeated, run away to not get caught in the explosion. Cobblestone Mob: 20 health, 1.333 armor factor, 1 health per 2 seconds regen, 3 damage. Drops 1 cobblestone, and 16 experience. King Cobblestone: 120 health, 2 armor factor, 1 hp/second regen, 8 damage, can throw a chunk of cobblestone that does 5 damage. He is 2 blocks tall. Drops 8 cobblestone, 1 coal and 1 iron ingot, and 160 experience. Note: the Gods will get much more powerful quickly, as the Universe of Minecraft keeps expanding. Category:Blog posts